bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Abce2/Bakugan Review 1
I told you it was soon. Anyway, I'll usually be reviewing one, two at the most, but today, to kick it off, I'll review five. I'll try to review every type of Bakugan in my collection, which could take a while. Dragonoid Reviewing by: Series 1 standards By the standards of when Bakugan first started, Dragonoid was a pretty cool Bakugan, *coughasidefromDancough*. Sorry about that, there was a...tickle in my trout, err, throat. Let's take a look. Drago has the standard regular Dragonoid form, with two wings on the side, a flat middle, and a head in between the two winds, along with the signature, umm, feet. Let's leave it at that. Anyway, with the Series 1 standards I'm looking at him with, the only problems that appear to me is lack of quality checking sometimes, and that the horn can break easily and the feet can become loose, which irritates me. I see no other problems, as he was a pretty unique Bakugan, and his evolutions weren't so plentiful and annoying. I give it a five. Dual Elfin Reviewing by: New Vestroia standards When I saw this at the stores, I said in my head, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?!". I hardly want to touch it. It lacks originality, and looks nothing like the monster form. It took a couple poster pictures and visits to the Bakugan website to convince some people I've met that it wasn't an evolution of Sirenoid. It's got that kind of style. Plus, we never saw it in the series, and the markings on the Ball Form make no sense, nor does the Gate Card for it. I give it a one. Triad El Conor Reviewing by: New Vestroia standards I liked this one, as the head of the El Condor figure in the middle was intricate and full of small springs. I also liked the appearance on the outside, with all the birds and whatnot. The only thing they could have done better, though, is the patterns inside. All they where were just skull head that resembled Aztec design. Overall, it was mostly good. I give it a 4. Farakspin Reviewing by: Gundalian Invaders standards This is one of my favorite Bakugan. The Good: #Original design #The legs, cool #A breakaway from the previous spinning Bakugan. Viva la Revelution! It's a revolution for spinning Bakugan, SpinMaster should keep this up instead of just adding spinning parts to old models #Cool patterns everywhere, even inside the wing Teh Bad: *crickets* I give a ten. Well, more like a six, you get the idea. Rock Hammer Reviewing by: Gundalian Invaders standards Rock Hammer is one of the most asymmetrical Bakugan I've ever seen. Doesn't mean I can't like it. Sort of. I liked Rock Hammer's design, as always, it's original and not a knock-off of any Battle Gear. It can fit on about half of the GI Bakugan I have. It could have used some more details, but that's just me. That's about all the time we have kiddies, *underbreath* Not. Okay....that was weird. Anyway, END. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 18:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts